


Autumn Light

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Soft light, mist hanging over russet colored treetops.





	Autumn Light

Soft light, mist hanging over russet colored treetops. Warm body pressed against his back, arm around his waist, naked skin.  
The view is as breathtaking as it was the night before, once wind chased away clouds and let moon peek into their room, full and bright. She had her head on his shoulder and the sheets pulled up high, no words required. From the cold drive through pouring rain to warm sheets and lips, to this view; the mysterious paths of their lives.  
Untangling himself from her arms, he went downstairs and by the time be came back, two coffees in hand, she was up too, gazing out the window, his shirt hanging loosely from her slender shoulders. Her smile warmed the room, silent, in awe, reaching for the mug, then leaning on his chest, barefoot and small.  
They shared the moment, the misty view, the scent of fresh coffee. A sparrow sitting on the windowsill, sun shyly peeking through the clouds in the distance. Fingertips caressing his arm around her waist, gently rocked by his breath.  
“Can we stay here forever?” She asked, never taking her eyes off their tiny visitor.  
“No,” he sighed, amused, “but we can take the day.”  
“To watch the view?”  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“For now.”  
There’s a smile in her tone, when she laced her fingers through his, and he didn’t stop her when she guided them down, mugs left on the sill. Combing through deep autumn curls, hiding her everlasting heat, he teased and pleased, letting his own need fuel hers, hips rocking and grinding against his fingers.


End file.
